theincredibleadventuresofvanhelsingfandomcom-20200213-history
The Swamp Lillies
I've agreed to gather some swamp lilies for the Saffi's ritual. It sounds like the toughest challenge of my life. Acquisition This quest becomes available to the player after the guard posts have been defeated in the quest Kill Fulmigati's General. You must talk to Saffi in the Lair in order to receive the quest. Quest Information Part 1: Collect 8 Swamp Lilies (X/8) Part 2: Return to Saffi Walkthrough You are supposed to gather 8 Swamp flowers for Saffi so she can perform a ritual of some sorts to help the resistance. Head to the Industrial Port, which is accessible for the first time at the northern part of the Sewage Plants. You will be looking for a small patch of bright yellow flowers. They are obvious to spot, not that hard to find if they're on screen. Look near water sources for this flower. Locations 1. In the most southern spot on the left side of the map is the first flower. If starting from the entrance, head west till you find a bridge then cross it. You should be going south now. Keep heading south and you'll find two more bridges. Head down the southern bridge. From there make a bee-line south until you hit the bottom of the map. 2. Starting from the position of Flower 1. Follower the southern edge of the map until you reach another bridge. You will be on a small island that has three bridges connecting to it. The flower you are searching for is near the water between an old wooden boat and a barren tree. 3. From Flower 2. You should still be on the three bridge island. Take the east bridge and the next flower will be on the right side of a tree near the water. 4. The next one is a little distance away from Flower 3. Head back to the Entrance/exit point from the Sewage Plants. We'll start from there. Alight, from the sewage plant exit/entrance, follow the northern wall heading westward. You'll find some abandoned houses situated on some docks. Walk around them still heading west until you see a river. Follow the river north and the flowers should be there. 5. You should be able to see fower 5 from flower 4's position. If you head west you'll find the bridge that will allow you to cross the river and obtain the 5th flower. 6. From Flower 5. Start heading west. You'll reach a bridge, DO NOT cross it. Change your pathway and start heading north until you find another bridge. There will be two next to each other. Cross the left bridge, and then head west. The flower in question should be near the water between a dock and a wooden boat. 7. From Flower 6. Started heading in a north west direction (You'll be moving forward, heading towards the end of the left side of the map. If you've yet to complete the main story mission here, walk as if you were walking towards your way point.Eventually you will hit two bridges that are right next to each other. DO NOT cross it and go right of the bridge. The flowers should be right in front of the player. 8. From Flower 7, Cross either bridge that was mentioned at the end of Flower 7 and then follower the southern wall of the map. The final Swamp Lily will be near some rocks and an old wooden boat. When they 8th flower has been found you can return to Saffi to claim your reward for being a flowerpicker. Saffi will exclaim praise of Van Helsing for bringing her flowers and then will remark that he can taste one of her potions. Rewards Saffi will offer you a taste of a potion. Your options are as follows. # I fancy this stinky, seething blue slop (+20 Spellpower, -25 HP) # This concoction looks like coagulated blood. Give it to me. (+40 HP, -15 Mana) # There is one with the color of bile. It must e a really potent drink. (+^ ability points, -20 HP. -12 Mana) # You know what? No thanks, I'll pass. I might turn into a frog. (You get nothing.) No matter what, you gain 500 XP for completing the quest Banter Van Helsing : Be a hunter they said. Kill monsters they said. No one said anything about flowers! Katerina : I am enjoying this. . Katerina: 'You are awfully quiet '''Van Helsing: '''I am trying to imagine these flowers as monster trophies '''Katerina: A'nd does it work? '''Van Helsing: '''Sadly, not in the slightest. . '''Van Helsing: Why am I picking flowers? Katerina: Because you can't say no to a beautiful women